


Coraline (Angry Birds AU)

by Ayato_YT



Series: Angry Birds AU's [1]
Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayato_YT/pseuds/Ayato_YT
Summary: An AU i made the other day. Hope you like it.





	Coraline (Angry Birds AU)

  _Set when Wybie and Coraline meet. Red is Coraline, Leonard is Wybie, Garry is that cat (but its a pig)._

* * *

 "You scared me, half to death!" Red exclaimed to the small pig that had followed her to the 'well' she was looking for.

Red sighed, "I'm just looking for an old well, you know it?" The pig just stared, looking around and not paying attention the the female, "Not gonna talk, huh?" Red raised her stick and chanted, "Magic dowzer, magic dowzer, show me... Well!" A motorcycle horn honked, the bike running towards her. She screamed and threw the stick at the person.

"Get away from me!" Red exclaimed, the unknown figure passing by her in the bike, then it stopped. It took off its mask, "Hmm.. Lemme guess, you're from Texas or Utah. Someplace dried out and bairned right?" Red stared, "I mean, I've heared of water witching before but it just doesn't make sense." He kept talking. Red groaned, "It's a dowzing rod," she exclaimed, smacking the male, he yelped, "And I don't like being stalked! Not by psycho nerds, or their pigs!" "I mean, he's not really my pig, he just stays around me. But, i do feed him.

* * *

 "My name's Leo." "Leo?" Red asked, "It's short for Leonard." Red walked to Leonard, "Well I'm Red, Red Jones."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was rushed because of school.


End file.
